


Roman Takeover

by PrincessCrane_31



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Historical Hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessCrane_31/pseuds/PrincessCrane_31
Summary: What happened the day that Julius Caesar was killed?
Kudos: 2





	Roman Takeover

Julius Caesar felt fantastic, he had just returned from defeating Pompey therefore adding to his empire in Egypt. He made his way home to his wife Calpurnia and kissed her briefly. He was sad however that King Ptolemy had ordered the death of his former friend and given him the head and he had started to cry when the head had been presented to him. He sighed and began his takeover of the government, but his declaration of perpetual dictator and removing much of the Senate’s power angered the Senate greatly. 

“Calpurnia, I have returned.” Caesar rested his head in her lap as she stroked his hair.

Later in time after Caesar’s return, Cassius was one of the most dissatisfied of the Senate and quickly set about to gather other allies in the Senate to begin their plots.

“Caesar is trying to become king! He must be stopped,” Cassius spoke as he looked at the assembled senators in his own private home, “He must be removed at all costs and no matter what we must complete it!!”

“We could kill him as he goes on his walk on Sacred Way,” One of the conspirators suggested, “We would know about what time he was passing and could do it quite easily.”

“We could do it at the elections of the magistrates as he crosses the bridge. We could draw lots for who can push him off the bridge. And then others could kill him.,” Gaius Servilius Casca spoke.

“What if we did it at the upcoming gladiator games? No one would suspect a thing if we were armed at the games,” A younger senator spoke, reveling in the glory it could bring.

“No, we’ll do it at a Senate meeting. He will be unguarded and non-senators aren’t allowed into them. The citizens will try to fight us if they are present. And our daggers can be hidden beneath our togas quite easily,” Gaius Cassius Linginus spoke decisively, making the decision for the entire group. 

Cassius began to outline how the plan would work and setting up everyone’s positions. “We all will make a mark on Gaius Julius Caesar and prove he is not so invincible. That even the great and mighty Caesar can fall!” He shouted in a harsh tone with a cold look on his face.

Elsewhere, Romulus Vargas shuddered, having a feeling something bad was to happen in the near future and turned to his wife Haldis. “Something is afoot and I fear it may concern Julius,” He spoke lowly, confiding in her out of the earshot of their slaves, “Someone is going to hurt him. I feel it in my bones, Haldis!” 

On the Ides of March, Caesar was having one of his dizzy spells and his wife was clinging to him tightly, thoroughly frightened. “Caesar! I won’t let you go! I have had a dream of this day and you laid dying in my arms bleeding a fountain of blood,” She tried to plead with her husband, holding onto his arm tightly. Many of his friends had added their concern because of the many rumors they had heard. Caesar decided not to go until Decimus Brutus came to escort him.

“What is this, Caesar? Are you a man if you pay attention to a woman's dreams and the idle gossip of idiotic men, and insult the Senate by not going, although it has honored you and has been specially summoned by you? But listen to me, don’t listen to the unfounded apprehensions of those people, and come with me. The Senate has been waiting for you since early this morning,” Decimus Brutus spoke, scorning the others and attempting to rouse Caesar’s stubbornness to attend the meeting. His plan worked and Caesar freed himself from his wife’s grasp, gently rubbing her head before following Decimus Brutus down the path.

“Where is Romulus?” Caesar stopped, questioning, also looking around for his bodyguard and friend, “I cannot go if he is not with us, Brutus.”

“He will be along shortly, do not worry. He is just experiencing a delay,” Decimus Brutus assured Caesar, knowing that Romulus was being delayed deliberately by several of the conspirators’ friends.Caesar looked uneasy and refused to move for several seconds before following along again at Decimus Brutus’s urging. They made it to the place where Caesar was to do the sacrifices of his position. The priests brought the victims that were to be sacrificed but the omens were unfavorable.

“We cannot see the divine intent for there is a transparent, malignant spirit hidden in the victims,” Priest Marcus Aemilius Lepidus spoke, bowing low to Caesar. 

“We will check the divinations at sunset,” Caesar was annoyed because he didn’t have time for more divinations to be checked.

“We must put off the Senate meeting until another day. The omens are bad,” Caesar’s friends tried to persuade him to postpone the meeting.

“Sir! The Senate is full,” An attendant approached, bowing. Caesar glanced at his friends, considering their advice which hadn’t turned him wrong before.

“Come, good sir, pay no attention to the babblings of these men, and do not postpone what Caesar and his mighty power has seen fit to arrange. Make your own courage your favorable omen,” Decimus Brutus approached again, gently grabbing Caesar’s right hand and pulled him to the Senate which was nearby. Caesar stayed quiet as he followed along, sighing as he still had not seen Romulus.

“Be gone with you! I must be on my way,” Romulus finally brushed the detainees off and took off at a run to go intervene in what had been revealed to him by his dreams. Romulus made it in and barged in the Senate right as Tillius Cimber put his hands on Caesar. “Julius! I am sorry that I am late,” Romulus glared slightly at the Senate and moved by Caesar’s side, elbowing several out of his way.

“Romulus, how nice of you to finally join us,” Cassius sneered slightly, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I was a bit detained. By several friends of yours,” Romulus smiled, brushing Tillius Cimber’s hands off of Caesar, “I’ve heard…. Some…. Very interesting things…. About certain events that were set to take place…. Today,” He spoke each word clearly and distinctly. “Would you…. Like to know what I’ve heard?” Romulus smiled widely at Cassius and the other three leaders.

“Ah… No, I don’t care to hear what idle gossip you’ve heard in the streets,” Cassius sneers loudly. “Trying to disrupt the Senate meeting.”

“Peace Cassius…. I wish to hear what he has to say,” Caesar raised his hand to cut off the other speaker, “I’m most curious as to why several of my friends asked me to postpone, why my wife was in tears when I left, why the omens are bad, and now my bodyguard has said something about mysterious rumors…” Caesar frowned, attempting to stand but being surprised by Servilius Casca thrusting his dagger and hitting just above Caesar’s collarbone on the left shoulder.

“Βοήθεια ο αδελφός!” Casca shouted to his brother in Greek for assistance, and his brother thrust his sword into Caesar’s ribs.

“Caesarrrrrr!” Romulus was hauled backwards off his feet and thrown into a wall where he lay stunned for minutes. Cassius slashed at Caesar’s face with his dagger as Decimus Brutus pierced Caesar’s side.

“Romulus! Stand!” Caesar was trying valiantly to fight off his attackers but was quickly being overwhelmed by the numbers as his bodyguard groggily got to his feet and swung his weapon at an attacker. 

“Shut up!” Cassius Longinus yelled, slashing at Caesar, missing and hitting Marcus Brutus in the hand which caused the latter to retreat temporarily to check the damage to his hand. 

Romulus was more awake now, forcing his way in between the attackers and caused Minucius to miss his swing at Caesar and hit Rubrius in the thigh. 

“Kai su, teknon?” Caesar saw Marcus Junius Brutus, his protege go in for an attack on him and covered his head with his toga as he became resigned to his fate. Brutus struck the final blow at his former mentor and watched as the once great leader fell at the feet of Pompey’s statue. He had been struck 23 times before he fell.

“You cowards! You killed the leader of our nation!” Romulus dropped to his knees next to the body, unable to prevent them from sticking their hands in Caesar’s blood and cheering. Brutus watched, wondering if they had done the right thing as he watched the impenetrable bodyguard shed tears over the slain man. 

The Senators didn’t care that they had just killed their leader. They were all greedy cowards who feared a loss of their power and had eliminated the source of their problems without remorse and then the funeral happened for Caesar. All hell broke loose on the conspirators after Marcus Antony was allowed to speak at it and he rallied the citizens against the killers, which drove them out of Rome to their individual deaths.


End file.
